The Moment I Saw You
by Raven-Dray
Summary: Do you believe in love?
1. Chapter 1

Male x Male. Female x Female. AU.

* * *

_The Moment I Saw You

* * *

_

_Many say that something miraculous happens when snows falls.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy slammed opened the hospital's door and was running through the corridor in hurry. Ignoring the nurses that scowled at him for running in the hospital, he kept running until he reached his destination.

A doctor who saw where he was headed, called to him, "Excuse me, sir"

Draco turned his head to the doctor "Yes?" he asked breathlessly. The doctor approached him, and asked his name.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I'm looking for my wife, Pansy Malfoy" he explained to the doctor. The doctor nodded at him and instructed Draco to follow him.

"Your wife is in a coma; the crash caused her to hit the windshield very hard."

They arrived in front of a white door with a plate on it. On the plate there was written Malfoy, Pansy; and the other name was a Potter, Ginny.

The doctor turned the doorknob and opened the door, letting Draco go in first. The room was large; it had 2 hospital beds on one side, parted by the curtain between the beds.

He took a good look at his unconscious wife. Her head was covered with bandages. Her face had several cuts. The heart monitor was connected from a wire to her's wrists. Her blonde hair was a mess, dirty with blood. She looked bad.

Draco looked to the other side where another woman was in the same condition as Pansy. Perhaps, she was injured more badly. While he examined the woman, he noticed that the woman's left hand had several old wounds that looked like she slit her wrist. Draco chose to ignore this and turned his attention back to his wife.

"How long she will be in this state?" Draco asked the doctor without looking up.

"We don't know. Maybe one or two weeks, maybe longer, seeing that her injury is pretty bad"

Draco nodded, and excused himself. As he opened the door, he came face to face with a man with raven hair. The man was very handsome. He had beautiful green eyes, and his raven hair slightly reaching his shoulders. His features were a little feminine, yet they had a strong impression. The man was slightly shorter than him. His height just reached Draco's ears.

They stared at each other for a moment until the man tore his eyes away from Draco and gestured to the door. Realizing he blocked the way; Draco broke out from his trance and scooted away, allowing the man to pass.

With a bow, the man passed him and went into the room.

He made his way to where the other patient lay.

'Guess he's the husband of that woman' Draco thought as he saw the man pull a chair near to the bed. He took off his coat, sat and put the coat on his lap, just staring at his wife.

Draco shook his head and headed to the cafeteria, needing some coffee.

* * *

_It was just a myth. I never believed in some things like miracles or even love. _

_But then I met you. And I now believe that sometimes, miracles happen.

* * *

_

Draco sat in the corner of the cafeteria. A cup of coffee, half full, was on his table with a bit of sandwich. He was staring at the falling snows from the window on the right side of his table.

He was just about to stand up and leave, when he caught a glimpse of the raven haired man he met earlier.

The cafeteria was crowded, and the only empty table was Draco's. The man glanced shyly at Draco before he approached Draco's table.

"Um… Can I sit here?" he asked Draco. Draco didn't know why, but the man's voice gave Draco a shiver down his body.

He nodded and the man thanked him before he sat in front of Draco.

He ordered a hot tea as the waiter asked for his order. Draco took a sip of his coffee while his eyes gazed at the man's face.

They just sat in silence when Draco decided to speak.

"So, the red haired woman is your wife?"

The man's face became blank for a moment before he answered, "Yes" in a whisper.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. The other woman in the same room as your wife's in is Pansy, my wife."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Once again they just looked at each other. Draco seems to be captured by Harry's green eyes.

"Um… I heard from Doctor Grand that Ginny was in the same car with your wife" Harry told Draco.

Draco blinked in confusion and frowned. "Same car?"

Seeing Harry nod slowly, he continued "That means, Pansy and your wife; mind if I call her Ginny?"

Harry shook his head showing Draco that he didn't mind.

Draco cleared his throat "So Pansy and Ginny know each other then?"

"I don't know, but Doctor Grand says that they were in the same car, judging from where the car was found, they were heading to London before the accident."

Draco thought about all of this. 2 days ago, before the accident, Pansy had told him that she was going to her parents' house. From the looks of it, she had lied to Draco. Not that he cared anyway. Draco never cared what his wife was doing.

A cough made him snap from his thoughts and he looked at Doctor Grand who stood near their table.

"If you two could follow me please? There were some belongings left in the car. I don't know what belongs to whom, and then I thought that you two should pick it up by your selves"

Draco looked at Harry and inclines his head toward the doctor. Harry shyly nodded, got up and followed the doctor, Draco trailing behind him.

* * *

Well... Read and review! Tell me if you would like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did we have to meet at the wrong time? _

_Why didn't we meet sooner?

* * *

_

Draco lazily picked up a red lipstick tube he thought was Pansy's with two fingers, disgusted that the lipstick was coated with dirt and dry blood of Pansy's. He threw the lipstick into a plastic bag he got from Doctor Grand.

He stole a glance at Harry as he picked one of a wallets.

He didn't know if it was pansy's wallet, he picked it up just because there was a picture of her inside the wallet.

Harry was choosing belongings he thought were Ginny's. He sat in front of Draco, between them was a round table full covered with their wives' belongings.

His fingers froze at what he saw. Draco, who had been watching him the whole time, immediately looked at what it was. A big dildo size. (I'm blush right here)

Draco sneered at the thing and looked up at Harry, who stared at him with a blush on his face. Draco's heart fluttered at the sight.

"…Who… who do you think this thing belongs to?" He asked Draco. The faint blush still covering his face, he bowed his head to hide his face.

Draco fought the urge to smile in amusement at Harry's shyness, instead he picked up the dildo from the table and threw it into his plastic bag. "Judging from who my wife is, it's definitely hers," he said casually.

Harry looked up, "Are you sure?"

Draco raised an eyebrow "What? Do you think it's your wife's?" He chuckled as Harry blushed more.

"Don't tell me, you can satisfy your wife in sex, and then she's that desperate that she has to buy a sex toy to satisfy her needs?"

Draco immediately regretted it as soon as the words came out from his lips. He mentally slapped his face hard when he watched Harry's face become blank.

Harry didn't say anything and his face remained blank as he continued to pick up Ginny's belongings.

They stayed in silence. Draco was about to say something when Harry suddenly stood up and left.

He watched Harry's retreating back with sorrow.

* * *

_What is this feeling I feel whenever you are beside me? _

_The happy and warm feeling whenever I see your face, your smile._

_The pain I feel, whenever you are not beside me.

* * *

_

The next day, Draco decided to go to the hospital in hopes he would meet Harry.

He wanted to apologize for what he said yesterday.

He was lucky when he found Harry, sitting in a chair in front the room their wives were in. He was staring at the wall in front of him, deep in thought.

Harry didn't realized Draco staring at him until he sat down beside Harry.

None of them seemed to know what to say to the other.

Draco licked his lips nervously. "I'm sorry," he blurted out.

Harry looked at him. Draco could tell that Harry didn't sleep from the black bags under his eyes.

"For what?"

Draco bowed his head in shame. "For… For what I said, I shouldn't say something like that"

Harry stared at him then shook his head lightly.

"You don't need to."

Draco titled his head up. Staring at the white ceiling above him. He felt calmed. Now beside a man who he had known for just one day, but he felt that it was right. To sit there, even though they didn't speak, just the closeness of Harry's presence gave him a warm feeling.

"How is your wife?"

Harry looked at Draco at the sudden question, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Still the same. Doctor Grand says that she will not wake up in anytime soon."

"Where do you live?" Draco asked him.

"London"

"Then where are you living while you're here?"

Harry blew a breath to his cold hands and rubbed them together, trying to ease the coldness. It was still snowing outside.

"I'm stay at a hotel near here"

Draco went silent before he said something.

"Why don't you stay with me? I rent an apartment, not far away from here. Seeing that I will be staying in this town for a long time. Staying at hotel will cost you a lot right?"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes, obviously confused that a stranger offered him a place to stay.

"No… I don't want to bother you"

Draco shook his head "You are not a bother. In fact, I could use some company. Besides, the apartment was to large for me alone"

Harry was about to open his mouth when he saw the look Draco giving him. He weakly nodded "If I'm not a bother then…."

Draco beamed at him "Then why don't we go now?"

"Now? But you just arrived, and you haven't seen your wife."

Draco shrugged "Its okay, not like she's had any change in her condition anyway"

Then before Harry could protest, Draco grabbed his arm and led him to his car, dragged him inside, and was humming along the way to the apartment.

* * *

Review! Thanks for everyone who review. I loved review...!


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe if we met in a different way, could I be the one who is holding you tight right now?

* * *

_

Harry looked around him at the room. The apartment was indeed large. The walls were painted in a cream color, making it have a nice atmosphere when the curtains were open and the sunlight shone into it. It had 2 rooms with bathrooms each inside.

There is also a small, tidy kitchen and one storage room at the back. It was a nice, warm and comfortable home; it only took 10 minutes to get to hospital from the apartment. (I'm sorry! but I can't describe the surround well enough)

"Here's your room" Draco opened one of the rooms.

The room was painted with the same color as the living room. It had one large bed and a wardrobe at the counter near the nightstand . The bathroom was on the other side of the corner.

While Harry was looking around, Draco picked up Harry's bag and put it on the bed. They had gone to the hotel Harry had stayed at and packed all of Harry's belongings.

"I'll make some drinks while you put your things okay?"

"No, let me" Harry offered.

Draco smiled at him "You are a guest; just put your things at the room and go to the kitchen when you finish."

Without waiting for a reply Draco got out of the room and slowly closed the door. He leaned to the closed door and sighed.

'_Just what have I gotten my self into'

* * *

_

If only I could ease all your pain.

I want you to look at me with those smiles of yours.

* * *

"Harry?"

Draco had knocked on Harry's door several times. Harry hadn't answered him. Draco thought that Harry was asleep. He carefully opened the door and peered inside.

The room was dark. Maybe Harry indeed was asleep. But as Draco looked at the bed, He saw that Harry was awake. His knees were on his chest, his head was hiding between his arms.

Draco silently approached him. He watched as Harry flinched when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry?"

Slowly, Harry looked up to him. His eyes were red, and his face looked tired and stressed. Draco's heart clenched at the sight.

"Are you okay?" Draco gently asked him. Harry just keept silent and looked at his feet. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, he followed Harry's gaze to find a small video camera on the bed near Harry's feet.

Draco picked up the video camera and examined it. He looked at Harry again to see Harry staring at him. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. Harry looked at the video camera and back to him.

Brows furrowed, Draco pushed the play button.

"_Oh pansy, if only you knew…." Ginny moaned as Pansy started kissing her neck. _

_Pansy smiled as she continued to kiss Ginny's neck, slowly she went lower to her breast. _

"_I'm tired of Harry. You know that he never touches me right?" Pansy lazily hummed in answer, not stopping her work on kissing and licking Ginny's breasts. _

_Ginny moaned louder and trusts her body for more. _

"_Hell… oh… he never even kissed me. Oooh…. Pans, more... I swear that guy was a virgin in every way possible." Ginny said between gasps and moans. _

_Pansy looked up; she laid her body next to Ginny, ignoring her protest at her to not stop._

"_Then why don't you get a divorce?" Pansy asked her. _

_Ginny chuckled, "My dear Pansy, it's the same reason why you don't divorce Draco" _

_Pansy smirked, "Hm… I guess you're right" she twirled Ginny's hair, playing with it. "After all, they both are very rich men. It's a shame to have a divorce, why have a little amount of money from the divorce when you can have more if you keep pretending to be a caring wife" _

_Ginny turned to her, smirking "That's my Pans. Besides, I don't want to lose the way I live now, after what I did to gain it. I didn't go to prison for nothing right?" _

_Pansy kissed her hard "That's my baby" she rolled her body so she was on top of Ginny. "Draco was a fool too, he didn't care if I was sleeping around with other people. We only had sex once, and he was drunk at the time." _

_Ginny caressed Pansy's face, "You were married because of his parents' right? Good thing they didn't know the real you or they would have never handed their precious son to a slut like you" _

"_Well… What do you think? I'm a good actress. And what will you do if I'm a slut" she smirk as she challenged the red head beneath her. _

"_Hmm… You're my slut then"

* * *

_

_hehe... cliffy... _

_thanks for anyone who review and keep review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

So much pain in your eyes…_

_Tell me…_

_What can I do to ease the pain? _

_I would do anything…_

_Anything…

* * *

_

Draco threw the video camera at the wall. He was satisfied as he watched it smash into a broken heap

He turned to Harry, and his heart clenched in pain as silent tears rolled down the man's face.

Hesitantly, he approached the smaller man. He then gently sat on the bed beside him. Harry was still staring at the broken video camera with a blank look on his face.

Draco then pulled Harry's body close against him, holding him tight. He tightened his hold as he felt Harry burrow his head into his chest. Obviously, Harry was seeking comfort.

"Don't!"

He rubbed Harry's back to comfort the other man.

"Don't you cry for them! They're not worth your tears!" Draco told him. He made a growl as he felt Harry's body shake with the sobs.

They stay liked that—for how long Draco didn't know. He peered at his chest to find that Harry was falling asleep, exhausted from crying.

He gently laid Harry down on the bed and was about to get up when he realized that Harry had taken hold of his jumper, and was not letting go.

He looked down on Harry's face.

He kissed Harry's forehead before he too was lying on the bed; watching the raven boy's face as Draco too fell asleep, lulled by soft breathing.

* * *

_I watch as you sleep…_

_So peaceful…_

_I, that couldn't give you anything…_

_But still…_

_You can find peace in my arms…

* * *

_

Draco woke up to an empty space beside him. He got up to find where Harry was.

As he opened the room's door, he found Harry in the kitchen, making some breakfast.

He sighed in relief and made his way into the kitchen.

Harry looked up as he felt another presence by his back, he turned and blushed as he looked at Draco's face.

"Morning…" he said in a whisper. He went back to his cooking, trying to avoid Draco's gaze.

Draco smiled, "Morning."

"I hope you don't mind me use your kitchen" Harry said without looking at Draco.

"No… Don't mind at all"

They ate in silence, and Harry's eyes looked at anything but Draco.

"I think…" Draco began. Harry slowly looked at Draco's face and blushed at the look Draco gave him. But he didn't look away; he couldn't.

"Yes?" Harry encouraged himself to say.

Draco gave him a warm look.

"What do you think about having an affair too?"

* * *

AN : -bowing in apologize-

I'm sorry... I know it takes so long to update. hope you like this chaper. and I know it's short.

for everyone who reads my other fanfics, please be patience. I promise to update it all soon as I can.

I thank you again for everyone. thanks for keep revieving me.

Love

Raven-Dray


End file.
